


Sick Day

by FadingShadows881



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother Shiro (Voltron), Female pronouns for Pidge, First fanfic on this site, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Sick Keith (Voltron), the characters might be ooc, whatever read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingShadows881/pseuds/FadingShadows881
Summary: Keith has come down with an unknown illness. Everyone on the Castle of Lions has to pitch in and help the sick paladin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fanfiction on this site. I recently created an account, so I'm still getting used to all the "buttons" and such. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no fire please. Well, I wouldn't really care if you shot me, but whatever.

      The Castle of Lions floated aimlessly around the void of space. They have no particular destination in mind, so they continued doing nothing.

      Keith woke up hot and stuffy, despite the cold sweat covering his body. He remembers that he had a nightmare, but he can't exactly tell what it was about.

      Keith moves off his bed, but the moment he does so, pain shoots through his stomach. He gasped in pain and surprise. Keith gritted his teeth, but continued getting up. He slowly put his jacket on and walked out of his room.

      When he got to the kitchen area, the rest of the team was already there. Shiro was the first to notice him. "Keith!" He said, studying him. "Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

     Keith crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm fine." He said stubbornly, ignoring the pounding pain in his stomach.

      Shiro shrugged, but let it slide. Lance, however, didn't let it go. "Are you sure you're  _fine?_ " Lance teased. "You didn't get here as early as normal."

     Keith shot Lance a glare. "I'm perfectly _fine,_ thank you very much." He snarled, pain playing with his temper.

      Shiro looked startled. "Keith? What's wrong?"

      Keith shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Shiro. Its just that Lance is being an asshat, again." He spat.

      Hunk and Pidge looked up from their discussion to see what's going on. Lance was looking a bit offended.

      Shiro stood up. "Keith." He said firmly. "What's going on?"

      Keith turned and began walking back to the door. "Nothing." He said. Pain is a funny thing, it strikes at the worst moment. Yes, pain thought it would be funny to jump in at that moment and kicked Keith in the stomach. He bent over in pain and ended up retching on the floor.

      There were gasps of surprise and concern coming from behind him and he soon realized why. One, Keith, the lone wolf and emo dude, just threw up on the floor and two, through his blurred vision, there was red mixed with the vomit.

      Black spots crowded his vision and soon, Keith lost consciousness.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chat between Keith and Shiro. Also, a slight cliffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just chapter 2. Nothing new. Sorry for not posting in a very long time, it's been, what? 2 months? Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy and kind of lost inspiration. It'll be slow, but I'll still be posting. Thank you

      Keith woke up, again. In his own room. With a cold, wet towel on his forehead. He quickly sat up, but instantly regretted it. Blackness danced at the edge of his vision and the dizziness swirled in his head.

      Keith sat there trying to get his bearings and heard talking outside his door. He stopped and listened.

      "Can you find out what's wrong with him?" A deep voice asked, probably Shiro.

      "I can try, but it might take a while since the castle's records of viruses have not been updated yet." A female voice said. Allura.

      "How about healing pods? Can't they help?" Shiro asked.

      "Unfortunately, healing pods can only heal wounds, but cannot rid the body of sicknesses. We cannot rely on only pods so the immune system has to cure themselves of viruses." Allura replied. "But I am concerned for Keith's health. I have never seen something like this before."

      "I see. Alright, thank you princess." Shiro said.

      "We  _will_ find out what is wrong with Keith."

      "I hope so."

      Footsteps faded outside the room until there was only the shadow of Shiro. There was a sigh and the door to Keith's room opened.

      Shiro walked in and saw him awake. He smiled gently. "Hey, Keith. How are you?"

      Keith just groaned and expressed his feelings through that.

       Shiro chuckled then grew serious. "Alright Keith, here's the situation-"

      "I heard." Keith cut him off, his voice raspy. "We don't know what's wrong with me and you can't just shove me into a healing pod."

      The black paladin sighed. "So you know how serious this is." Keith just nodded, noticing that his voice refused to say anything. "For now, we'll treat this like a normal fever. Stay in bed, don't go anywhere, and maybe we'll find some alien medicine to help you out. After all, there's nothing we can do until this virus is identified."

      "What about Voltron?" Keith asked.

      "What about it? Zarkon isn't nearby and there are no distress signals right now. The galaxy is quiet. There's no need for Voltron at the moment. You can rest, ok?"

      Keith thought for a moment, then agreed. The galaxy was indeed quiet, but they knew that the sweet serenity around them was about to be shattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Out in the Galra Empire, Zarkon's eyes snapped open. "I found Voltron. Prepare for an attack."

      Haggar nodded her head. "Of course, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, check out my Wattpad account. I go by the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah, that's a start. Its not very good at the moment because it's the first chapter, but I'm trying. Im a terrible writer, I know that.  
> I know it's short, but it's the best i can do at this moment, so yeah. See you next chappie!


End file.
